Second Chances:I'll Be With You Wherever You Go
by jtbwriter
Summary: When Rick and A.J. disappear, it takes Laurie’s special abilities and teamwork from their friends to find them. Will it be enough? All Constructive Criticism Comments and Reviews Welcome!
1. Default Chapter

Second Chances: I'll Be There Wherever You Go.  
A Simon & Simon/Six Million Dollar Man Story  
  
When Rick and A.J. disappear, it takes Laurie's special abilities  
and teamwork from their friends to find them. Will it be enough?  
(This is a work of fiction. No money is being made on it, and the  
characters are owned by Universal  
and are only being borrowed for a little while. .)  
  
Prologue  
  
The man huddled inside his jacket for warmth, the dampness of the small cave only making him more uncomfortable. How many hours, days? He'd lost count. All he knew was that his brother and he had been targeted, knocked out and driven off the cliff. Somehow he'd managed to catch hold of a bush and avoid the jagged rocks below, but his brother?  
  
For the umpteenth time he tried to bear weight on his injured leg, then gasping with pain, lowered himself back onto the stone floor. He'd have to wait until the storm outside subsided, then try to get to safety and reach his friends.  
  
But his wife, God knows what she must be thinking, he knew her, she was stubbornness itself. Her faith and hope in him alone, well he had to get home to her and his children, to protect them. For if A.J. was gone, he had no doubt his family was next.  
  
Suddenly he heard a scream, then he felt his Laurie's thoughts. Oh, no, the threat was real, she was crying his name in terror. He couldn't wait any longer, he had to go to her.  
  
Rick Simon gritted his teeth, then dragged himself to the mouth of the hole in the side of the cliffs. No use hiding, the danger was here. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
"Mike, you dumb dog! Stop chasing the chickens! They're not chew toys!" The man with the hat vaulted out of his truck and strode toward the yard. Calling to a streak of gold fur, he stopped at the sound of laughter. "Laurie! If you think it's so funny, you try to get the chickens off the barn roof!" he groused, seeing his wife doubled over on the patio bench. "I'm sorry, darling, it's just watching you, oh you're so cute when you're worked up!" she giggled.  
  
Rick changed direction and advancing on Laurie, picked her up and swung her around, "Cute, huh?" he challenged. "Yes, cute!" she repeated, then kissed him. Returning her kisses, he sat down in her seat and held her in his lap, as she leaned her head against his.  
  
"How was the office, did you and A.J. finish that assignment for Captain Ron?" she asked. "Yes, darlin', and he insisted on paying our fees, too." Rick added, grinning at the thought of the check he and his brother had just deposited.  
  
"Rick, I'm glad, now you and A.J. can go to San Diego for your camping trip with Towne. You guys have been working awfully hard and with Easter coming, you can have a nice long weekend before the crowds hit all the campsites." she replied. "Yeah, and what, Mrs. Simon, are you ladies planning while we're away?" he teased, stroking her hair.  
  
"Well, besides a girl's night out at the strip clubs in Winslow, I thought we'd, Rick, stop, I'm kidding!" she yelped, as her husband started tickling her. "Strip clubs, huh, I thought Ricky was picking up a few bad habits recently!" he returned.  
  
Winded from laughing, she wiped her eyes, then told him, "Seriously, Ian invited us to see a preview of the new tournament show, he gets to be the lead knight at the matinee. Robin is so pleased, coming after her midterms and all she really needs a break. I only wish Robbie could have gone with you guys, but the Chief promised to take him the next time he goes to hunting behind Lost Valley."  
  
Holding her close, Rick sighed, "Sweetheart, I wanted him to go too, but he's in charge until Rob gets back from his Reserve duty. I'm just glad he'll be around, since your Uncles in Washington until Sunday. When do you leave for Las Vegas?"  
  
"Not until Saturday morning, Ian was only able to book one night, but it's ok, I want to be home before the traffic gets bad," she told him. Just then Mike started barking and running in circles trying to get their attention.  
  
"What's up, Mike, who's here?" Laurie asked the excited dog, who immediately raced ahead of them. As Rick stood up and set his wife on her feet, he saw their friend Rudy petting the golden retriever. Straightening up, he grinned and said, "That little guy sure makes you feel welcome, boy I'm glad Laurie got him for you, son."  
  
"That makes two of us, Rudy, I'm glad to see you back, how was Washington?"  
  
Rick asked in a relieved tone. The doctor put an arm around both Simons, "Stuffy, frustrating, like pounding your head against a wall. Other then that, cold. I guess I'm spoiled now, when we get snow it's a few inches, there 2-3 feet's a nightmare. As it is, Oscar's fighting a cold, I'm convinced it's the damp over there because he hasn't gotten sick once since he moved here."  
  
"Well, Rudy, you just wait right there, I've got some menudo on the stove, one bowl of that and Oscar will be just fine!" Laurie promised, making a dash for the kitchen. Watching her enter the house, Rudy shook his head, "Rick, she never changes, sometimes I think she's Peter Pan!" Her husband laughed, "That's it in a nutshell, except she's prettier! You should have heard her earlier, she was howling over my trying to stop Mike from chasing the chickens. I really don't know what I'd do without her. I'm almost sorry I'm going camping this weekend, we've hardly ever spent the night apart and it feels kinda weird!"  
  
"Well, don't worry, Oscar and I are coming to stay the night Friday then we'll drive Laurie and Robin to Linda's on Saturday, this way she doesn't have to take the jeep." the older man assured him. "We'll be around Sunday just in case she needs anything, so you and A.J. just plan on having a good time!"  
  
Friday morning, Rick woke up with the smell of coffee near his nose. Without even opening his eyes, he smiled and said "Good morning, sweetheart." He turned and blinked to see Laurie standing next to him, holding a cup of coffee in her hand. "Good morning, darling," she bent over and kissed him, then putting the beverage down on the bedside table, she climbed back into bed and snuggled in his arms. "I'm going to miss waking up with you next to me  
  
this weekend," Rick whispered, stroking her face.  
  
"Me, too, "she returned, kissing his hand as it touched her lips. He cupped her face in his hand, returning her kisses. "Laurie, I want you to promise me no horseback riding by yourself or trying to do chores in the barn without Robbie or Robin around, ok?" She nodded. "Yes, Rick, I promise. I really don't like riding without someone else around anyway. Robbie promised to stop by on Sunday and fill up the feed bin; I think everything else can wait until you guys come back. What time are you starting for San Diego?"  
  
"Our last client is at 11:30 this morning, A.J. and I will hit the road then so we should be in San Diego by dark. Speaking of hitting the road....", he gave her another kiss then sat up and sipped his coffee, as she got dressed.  
  
Seeing Rick out to his truck, Laurie was teasing him about all the tall tales he and A.J. would bring back from this spring's "expedition". Suddenly she stopped laughing and threw her arms around him. "Darlin', what's all this? I'll be back on Monday.", he asked, feeling her trembling against him.  
  
"I don't know, just hold me for a moment, Rick, please", she whispered. He embraced her and kissed her, then felt her shaking stop. "I'm sorry, Rick, don't mind me, just had a funny feeling.", she raised her face and smiled. Relieved, he kissed her then told her, "Remember, I'll have my transmitter on, if you need anything you call me, ok?"  
  
"Don't worry, darling, you go and have a good time and no falling or getting bit by something, I want you and A.J. to come back in one piece, capice?", she replied, handing him his thermos. He climbed into the vehicle then leaned out and kissed her again. "Capice, sweetheart. I'll try to call you when we're on our way. You mind Oscar and Rudy now, hear!"  
  
Pulling out, he drove out the gate honking, as Mike stood next to Laurie and barked until Rick rounded the bend. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Hi, Linda, I got here ok, just waiting for Robbie to come by for lunch." Laurie said as she set Mike's water dish down. Smiling at the speed with which the puppy drank, she told her sister-in-law, "You'd think this dog was a camel, I know Robbie gave him water and food this morning. Gazing up at the front window, Laurie saw a strange car pull up to the gate, then back out and park on the road.  
  
"Linda, can you hang on, I think I got a lost tourist, they made a u-turn and parked on the road. I'd better see where they think they are." "Honey, no, don't go outside, leave the chain on and see who they are first," Linda warned. "You're right, I'll wait till they come to the door. Oh, geez, you should see the loud shirt on this guy, he looks like a stereotype!" she giggled, going to stand by the door as a blond haired man with a Hawaiian shirt and sunglasses started up the walk.  
  
Opening the door but leaving the chain on, Laurie saw the youngish looking man approach. "Hi, can I help you?" she inquired. "Yes, maa'm, are you Laurel Light Simon?" he said. "Yes, I am, is there something I can help you with, sir?" she answered, for no reason suddenly fearful.  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Simon, there is." he grinned, then abruptly kicked in the door. Taken by surprise, Laurie was flung against the wall, hitting her head then falling to the floor. Dazed, she tried to reach for the portable phone she had lost out of her hand, only to have the stranger push it away from her. She opened her mouth to scream, only to have him lean over and put his hand over her mouth, saying, "No noise, Mrs. Simon, nice and quiet or I'll have to hurt you." Suddenly Mike came racing out of the kitchen at the noise and launched himself at the man, biting and snarling at his arm. Releasing Laurie, he swung at the dog, as she crawled away from the man, yelling for Linda to call Robbie.  
  
"Call off the dog, Mrs. Simon or I'll kill him," her assailant ordered, trying to swipe at Mike with a gun. "No, don't!" she cried, then managing to get to her feet, knocked the gun out of his hand.  
  
The man shook the dog off his arm, then grabbing Laurie around the neck, started dragging her out the door and down the walk, kicking Mike when the puppy tried to follow.  
  
Laurie struggled to free herself from her assailant's grasp, then felt him pick her up, with an evil laugh. "No use, Mrs. Simon, we're going for a nice road trip; I want to see what your husband thinks is so special about you!" Terrified, Laurie gave another wriggle, then heard a siren approaching.  
  
At once the man dropped her hard on the ground, then a car started, and screeched down the road as the siren stopped and she heard Robbie's voice.  
  
"Mom, Mom, oh, no!" she felt her son's arms around her and she opened her eyes to see his worried face. "Robbie, thank God you came, that man tried to kidnap me, he hurt Mike."  
  
"Easy, Mom, just stay quiet, I'll take you inside." her son told her, shaking as he picked her up and rushed her into the house.  
  
Once inside, Robbie laid her on the sofa then retrieved the portable phone. He found the puppy whimpering and trying to stand in the hallway, and gently lifting him up, put him on the chair next to his mom. Closing the door, he saw how the chain had been snapped and he seethed with anger as he called first into the sheriffs station and gave a description of the car, then to Oscar and Rudy.  
  
Laurie heard Robbie talking to Rudy, and tried to sit up to tell him she was all right, only to have him come kneel next to her. "Mom, you're hurt, please stay still," he pleaded. "All right, darling, my head's the only thing that hurts, I was behind the door when he kicked it open." she told him. "Mom, if Aunt Linda hadn't called me..." he cleared his throat then hugged her. "Honey, it's ok, you came when I needed you." Hearing a whimpering sound, Rob put his hand on Mike and calmed the brave dog, "You know he fought that man, he gave me a chance to tell Linda to call you, he really is a lifesaver. I hope Mike'll be all right, if anything happened to him." Laurie paused.  
  
"Robbie, I have to tell you, something must have happened to your father and A.J., that man said he was taking me on a road trip, he wanted..." she swallowed and took a deep breath. "Mom, it's ok, do you want to wait and tell Uncle Oscar?" he asked. "No, darling, he said he wanted to find out why your father thought I was so special."  
  
"Mom, I'm sure Pop's ok, why don't you try to reach him, he'll be really angry if you don't tell him what happened!" Robbie added, terrified at what her assailant had threatened to do to her.  
  
Just then a car horn sounded, and he stood up to see Oscar Goldman's car at the gate. Hitting the entry buzzer, Robbie let their friends in, then went to grab an ice pack for his mother.  
  
Coming immediately to her side, Oscar dropped to one knee next to his niece and grabbed her hand. "Laurie, what happened, who did this to you?" She told him about the intruder, then the strange statement regarding Rick. "I think something's going on, Rick's a target or something; I want to try to reach him on my transmitter."  
  
"In a moment, honey, first let's make sure you're all right," Rudy interrupted, kissing her forehead, and gently probing to see where she was injured.  
  
Finding a swelling and small cut on the back of her head, the doctor checked her responses and her sight then cleaned and bandaged the back of her head. "Laurie, you're lucky enough to have a hard head, I don't think you have a concussion, but I want you to stay put for the rest of the day, no moving around."  
  
"Yes, Rudy," she promised, "I know it's not your bailiwick, but could you look at Mike, that monster kicked him and I think he hurt his leg."  
  
"Sure, honey," the doctor promised, then carefully examining the dog, found no apparent broken bones. Putting a bandage around Mike's injured leg, he was rewarded by the grateful puppy jumping in his lap and licking him.  
  
Laurie couldn't help but smile at the sight, as Robbie brought her a glass of water. Setting the ice pack on the back of her head, he helped her into a sitting position, then watched as she set her transmitter to send, then started calling for Rick.  
  
After an hour of trying, Laurie left the setting on receive, and asked her son to try reaching Downtown and Temple, as well as his replacement Abby at SDPD. Oscar started tracing the license plate on the car of Laurie's assailant, only to find it was reported stolen in San Diego.  
  
"Oscar, this feels worse all the time, all they were doing was going camping. what really bothers me is I don't know of any case they're on right now that could trigger my assault or some attack on the guys!" she worried.  
  
Her uncle came over to her, "Honey, I know this isn't easy, but I'm sure Rick and A.J. are fine, maybe they're just out of range." he reassured her, putting an arm around her.  
  
"Mom, I've got Temple on the line, she wants to talk to you." Robbie said, bringing her the extension. As she took the phone, she noticed her son talking to Oscar and her heart sank. "Hi Temple, have you heard from Towne yet today?" she asked. "Yes, honey, he called me an hour ago, didn't Rick or A.J. reach you? It rained so hard last night they broke camp early and spent the rest of the night at a motel. He says the guys were going to stop at your Mom's to check on things then head for home," her friend told her.  
  
Laurie took a deep breath. "No, Temple, as a matter of fact Rick hasn't called since Saturday. He isn't answering his transmitter either. I'm going to call Linda, just in case I missed him somehow."  
  
Oh, honey, I'm sure everything's ok, as a matter of fact Rick was going to stop and see his friend Carlos's family. Towne said he got a message that they wanted him to stop by." Temple assured her. "Thanks, you're probably right. It's just that something's happened and, well, I have to make sure the guys are safe." Laurie responded.  
  
"Laurie, Robert told me, I'm going to call Towne, maybe he might know of a reason why you were targeted. You take it easy and if I or Towne hear from Rick or A.J., we'll have them call you." Temple promised. "Thanks, honey, I appreciate it. Talk to you later." Laurie ended the call, then looked up at her uncle.  
  
His face wore that look of concern she knew so well; something was wrong. "Oscar, what did you and Robbie find out?" she asked. "Honey, I just got word from a friend at the FBI office in Phoenix that an associate of Matthews, the guy Rick helped put away last year, had a bounty put out on Rick, A.J. and you. Apparently Matthews' is up for appeal and somebody doesn't want you guys to testify."  
  
"Oscar, no," she felt numb. "Temple said Rick got a message that Carlos's family wanted him to stop by; it's got to be a trap! We need to find them." Robbie came and put an arm around her, "We'll start looking right now, Mom. I'm sure we'll reach them in time. I'm calling Andy, I want him to take my shift so I can stay here with you."  
  
"No, Robbie, much as I want you here, it's more important that you do your job, just keep in touch. Besides," she was interrupted by Oscar. "Rudy and I will be here, son. Your mother will be safer with us here and you patrolling the area."  
  
Her son looked at Laurie, then hugged her tightly, as she patted his back. "It's going to be all right, darling, I know it will. You go to work and I'll stay put until we hear from either your father or your uncle."  
  
An hour later, she waved Robbie out the door, then sank back on to the sofa, exhausted. There was still no response from Rick's transmitter, Towne had called in and was alarmed at Oscar's information. He called Abby Marsh, the captain in Charge at SDPD, and she already had an APB out on Rick's truck.  
  
Laurie had spoken to Robin, who was upset at the attack on her mother. "Mom, Grandma's here, I want to come home and be with you." "No, honey, you're safer with your Aunt and Grandma; as a matter of fact your Uncle trusted you to keep an eye on them and Ricky. I'll let you know the minute I hear anything, I promise." she insisted.  
  
Having assured her daughter, now Laurie's fears returned in full force. Closing her eyes for just a second, she had a flash of a truck going off a cliff, then heard Rick's voice calling "A.J.!"  
  
She sat bolt upright, gasping for air. "No!" she cried, then felt Rudy holding her. "Laurie, honey, what is it!" he said. "Rick, he and A.J., they've gone off a cliff, I heard Rick yelling for A.J., oh, my God, they're hurt somewhere!" 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"Honey, it was a nightmare, you just dozed off for a second, that's all." Rudy soothed her. Oscar looked at his friend, then sat on the other side of his niece. "Laurie, you're exhausted, you just started to have a bad dream." "No, Oscar, believe me, I know what I just saw; I've had it happen a couple of times before. I don't know if it's a premonition like with Robbie or if it just took place. All I know is I saw Rick's truck going off a rocky cliff, and I heard his voice, yelling "A.J."!", she told him.  
  
Laurie saw the disbelief in his eyes, suddenly it was too much. She put her face in her hands and started to cry. "I don't want it to be true, but I know what I saw!" Oscar couldn't take her breaking down, he reached over and put his arms around her. "Baby, it's all right, forgive me for doubting you. I want to believe you, but if it's already happened, we need to find out where Rick and A.J. are." Laurie buried her face in his shoulder, as he told Rudy, "We'd better call Towne, find out where there's a place in the San Diego area where the guys may have been driving where there's a rocky cliff.  
  
Calming down, she raised her face and said, "Thank you, Oscar, I don't know what I'd do without you or Rudy. " Her uncle kissed her cheek, then replied, "You're never going to find out, honey, we're here for the long run. I don't know about you, but I'm hungry, why don't you get some of Robin's leftovers and I'll make some phone calls, Ok?"  
  
Laurie mustered a smile, then took the hankie Rudy offered her and wiped her eyes, saying, "Ok, I think Robin left some stew and fry bread, I'll heat it up and bring it in here."  
  
After a quick supper, Rudy insisted that Laurie lay down in the bedroom while he did the dishes and Oscar made his calls. She reluctantly agreed to rest for an hour, then lying down immediately went to sleep.  
  
She awoke to hear someone calling her, then realized it was her watch transmitter. She had set it to the highest level of volume, and now she could hear a voice.  
  
Stumbling in the darkness, she flipped her light on, only to hear Oscar whisper, "Laurie, turn it out, someone's outside." Instantly shutting it off, she crept out of her room and found her uncle sitting outside the door, as if standing guard.  
  
Touched, she sank to one knee, and holding up her watch, told him in a low voice, "Listen, someone's got Rick's watch, I don't recognize the voice."  
  
Putting it between them, the two heard what sounded like an argument, then a male voice, familiar, "He's dead, so what if they find the truck, the other one's as good as. Leave it here, they'll know he's gone and the wife soon, too." Laurie felt cold inside; the wife must mean her.  
  
Abruptly another voice answered, "I want no part of it, just pay me and I'll be on my way." "Here's your pay," the first voice replied, then gunshots sounded.  
  
There was silence, then a note of surprise in the familiar voice, "Well, what have we here, this watch has a light with a number. Mr. Simon, your wife really liked to keep tabs on you, I'll just have to give her an idea where to find you." At once the hands on Laurie's watch activated, then went to a southwest position as the digital readout read "San Diego".  
  
Suddenly Oscar raised something to his lips, and Laurie realized he was using his transmitter. "Ok, pin him now!" Blazing lights went off outside, then she recognized Robbie's voice, "This is the Sheriff, down on the ground and spread em'!"  
  
Rudy appeared in the semi-darkness and helped Laurie up as Oscar went to the door and checked outside, then gave the all clear.  
  
Turning on the living room lights, Laurie stayed with Rudy on the sofa as Oscar met her son on the porch then sent him inside.  
  
"Robbie, what happened, who was that out in front?" she asked, giving her boy a hug.  
  
"The who, we don't know, but the what happened, is a failed hit man who was skulking around town. I ran his plates and it came up registered to a convict last known to inhabit San Diego. It was just a matter of following him and seeing he was casing the house." Robbie said, relieved to see his mother looking more rested.  
  
Oscar came in at that moment, and he added, "I just enlightened our friend outside as to the fate he'll meet if he doesn't talk. He's ready to make a deal. Rob, have Andy take him into town and put the Chief on to watch him. I think this and the voice on your mom's transmitter are the first breaks we've had."  
  
Just then the phone rang, and Laurie automatically picked It up. "Hello?"  
  
"Laurie, it's Towne, honey, let me talk to Oscar, "he said, sounding upset. Biting back the urge to ask if he'd found anything on the guys, she handed the receiver to her uncle.  
  
Rudy pulled her down onto the sofa, "Honey, I'm sorry we didn't wake you earlier, but when Rob called us, we thought it was safer for you to stay in your room, just in case." "It's ok, Rudy, I do feel much better now." she told him, then felt cold all over when she heard Oscar's tone as he asked Towne, "where was it found?" Where was what found? she wondered.  
  
"Ok, we'll be there in a few hours, I'll call Steve and we'll get a hold of Linda and Cecilia. I'll tell her, you keep in touch and Towne, thanks." Oscar ended the call, then turned and slowly walked over to Laurie.  
  
"Oscar, what is it, what did Towne find?" she asked, trying to remain calm. He sat down next to her then taking her hand, told her, "Honey, you were right. Towne got a report about an hour ago that Rick's truck was in the water, about 200 yards off shore from the Bay Hospital. He and a couple of units went out there and they found the truck, nose deep in the shallows. They also found A.J., he's alive but unconscious and they rushed him to the hospital."  
  
"Oh, Oscar, no, I wanted to be wrong, poor A.J., does Towne know what happened?" Laurie gasped. Oscar shook his head, "No, honey, they think A.J. was out there for at least an hour, but it's storming so hard, they don't know if they were driven off the road or if it was an accident. Laurie, you have to know, Rick wasn't in the truck, they haven't found him yet. There's going to be an all out search at daylight. I'm going to call Steve and see if he can fly us to San Diego."  
  
She felt numb, then taking a deep breath, replied, "I know we'll find him, Oscar; just let me get some things together. Do you want me to call Linda and Mom?"  
  
"No, honey, as a matter of fact I should leave you here with Rob," he held up his hand as Laurie opened her mouth to protest. "But in case Rick does try to reach you or, well, just in case, you'll be safer with us."  
  
She put her arms around him, "Thank you, Oscar, I'll promised  
  
Rick I'd mind you guys and I will." As she stood up, Rudy hugged her, saying, "That's our girl, now lets go find that husband of yours!"  
  
Two hours later, a small army was gathered at the airport in Phoenix, as Colonel Steve Austin finished fueling up his Cessna. Linda was toting Ricky, with Robin, Cecilia, Laurie, Oscar and Rudy bringing up the rear. Robert was originally supposed to stay behind, but Rob had gotten back from his Reserve duty early and had urged him to go. No one was willing to voice the unspoken belief that just in case what they found was bad, that he would be needed.  
  
As everyone climbed aboard, Steve took Laurie aside. "Honey, we'll have to land in Orange County, the visibility in San Diego is terrible. I just wanted you to know we'll get there as fast as we can. I'll call ahead and rent us a van." Giving him a hug, she told him in a shaky voice, "You're the best friend I've every had, you've always supported me, Steve. Thank you for being there." "Laurie, I'll always believe in you. I know we'll find Rick, I have that feeling that he's somewhere near where they found A.J.!", he assured her. Oscar heard this last, then whispered to Rudy, "I hope he's right, Towne's just called, Rick's blood was in the truck cab. Our only hope is that he's somewhere on the jetty out of the storm."  
  
As the skies lightened over the San Diego coast, Rick came to, dazed and bloodied. Squinting in the half-light, he found himself in the hollow of a small cave, almost a tunnel. Rain was dripping on him from the entrance roof, so he attempted to get up to get out of the wet.  
  
Pain shot through his leg, so intense he nearly fainted. Looking down at his right leg, she saw the area below his knee swollen, and realized it was broken. Resting for a moment, he managed to scoot his body backwards until he reached the back of the cave. Then it hit him, the attack, being shoved into his own truck and seeing A.J. beaten and thrown next to him. Suddenly his own voice, yelling for his brother was in his ears. God no, he had to find A.J., then he tried to crawl back to the opening, only to feel everything spinning, then, darkness.  
  
As the van carrying Laurie and her family arrived at the Bay Hospital, Linda saw the wind-whipped rain outside and shivered. Laurie saw her react to the storm and squeezed her hand. "Honey, A.J.'s safe out of the weather, he'll be all right."  
  
"I know, Laurie, but the fact that a hit was put out on him and Rick and you, I'm frightened. What if they try again on the two of you?" she responded. Her sister-in-law shook her head, "I don't think they'll try to get either of us; the element of surprise is lost now. That Matthews is cooked as far as I'm concerned. What scares me is if this storm doesn't let up. Rick could be outside someplace getting hypothermia or something."  
  
Rudy spoke up then, as Steve pulled into the loading zone. "Then we go out in the rain and find him, honey. Oscar and I aren't candy, we won't melt!" Smiling at the mental picture, Laurie and Linda took turns hugging his neck. Rudy took the sleeping Ricky in his arms as Steve parked then helped the stiff and sore Laurie out of the van, then unloaded everyone else.  
  
Going up to intensive care, the Simons found a small police presence at the elevator bank and again when they entered the waiting area. Showing their ids, they were ushered into an empty family room, where they found Towne and Lt. Abby Marsh, who had replaced him. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Laurie had only met Abby once before, but she was grateful to see the rapport she had with Cecelia. The detective greeted her first, hugging her, then seeing Linda with Ricky, held out her arms. "Oh, look at sleepy boy," she cooed, as Towne's jaw dropped. Watching Linda handing her son to Abby, Laurie blinked rapidly and turned to their friend. "Towne, I don't know what to say, thank you for going out and looking for the guys in this storm."  
  
The former detective wrapped his arms around her, "Honey, those guys of yours are my best friends; I'd go out in any weather to find them. I need to bring you and the others up to speed; why don't I take Linda and your Mom to A.J. first, then you can see him."  
  
Touched, she kissed his cheek; "Have I ever told you how lucky Temple is to have you! You're the best!" Just then a doctor entered the room, and Towne introduced him as Dr. Rhodes, who was treating A.J. As Linda and Cecilia accompanied them and Rudy to A.J.'s room, Robin took charge of Ricky and Rob huddled with Oscar and Steve.  
  
Laurie saw Abby standing by herself, and went to her. "Abby, thank you for all the manpower out there looking for Rick, I don't know what to say."  
  
"Just stay where one of us can see you, I don't want this killer using you to get at the guys." she replied tersely. Laurie realized suddenly that the detective was upset at her for some reason, oh boy, that's all she needed.  
  
"I will, Lieutenant, don't worry. I've already met up with the animal who did this; next time it's payback for what he's done." Laurie returned coolly. "You just take care of yourself and your children, I'll worry about the punishment of this criminal. Now, I suggest you sit down and make yourself comfortable, excuse me." Abby said, then walked away.  
  
Flushed with anger, Laurie plopped down on the nearest sofa, then saw Steve look at her with understanding. Head aching, she tried to focus on Rick, reaching out to him. "Rick, darling, I'm here, A.J.'s all right. Please, tell me you're ok. I have to know you're near, I 've seen Lt. Marsh again and she's mad at me for some reason. She thinks I'm trouble, oh, God, please talk to me."  
  
She could feel a faint response, almost a "where are you" feeling. Excited, she waited until Oscar was done with a checklist of sites to search, then told him of her awareness of Rick. "He must be near, Oscar, it's like he knows we're here!"  
  
"That's good, honey, you keep reaching out!" Rudy came into the room just then. "Laurie, A.J.'s waking up, you can see him for just a minute, then you can take turns with Cecilia and Linda sitting with him. When we're ready to go to the search sites, we'll come get you."  
  
Laurie stood up, forgetting her headache and Abby's attitude. "Lead on, sir!" she told Rudy, linking arms with him. Stopping to drop a kiss on her daughter's cheek, she went down the hallway to the nursing hub, then was admitted to A.J.'s room.  
  
Seeing her "little brother" brought tears to her eyes, he was scraped and bandaged and his arm was in a sling. "Hey, A.J., it's Laurie", she said softly, sitting in the chair next to his bed. He blinked at her, then smiled. "Laurie, honey, how did you get here?" "Steve flew us, he always wanted to be a storm chaser." she joked, trying to keep things light.  
  
Sudden awareness flickered in his expression, "Laurie, where's Rick, did you find him?" She looked at Rudy, panicked at what to say. "Just tell him, "he encouraged her. "A.J., we're still looking for him, I know he's around the area, I can feel something. We're going to find him, but you've got to promise me one thing, A.J.", she gazed at him.  
  
"What?" he whispered, upset. "That the next time you guys go camping, you do it in our backyard; it's much safer with the desert predators then with the San Diego ones!" she replied with a straight face.  
  
A.J. stared at her, then gave a weak smile. "You are so bad, honey. I know things will be all right if you can joke like that!"  
  
Just then the nurse came in and told Laurie that only one family member could be there at a time. "Linda, let Mom and I know when you'd like a break from this silly guy, ok?" she said, lightly.  
  
Once out of the room, she told Rudy she needed to use the bathroom, then burst into tears when she was alone. Poor A.J., he's just as scared as I am. Plus, I can't believe that Abby's being so mean, what does she know about me! How dare she consider me a liability, I'll show her, she decided.  
  
Once she reached the family room where the others waited, Laurie found that Steve was preparing to drive Robin and Ricky to Cecelia's home. "Honey, do you want to go with us to rest for a while?" her mom offered.  
  
"No, thank you, Mom, I'm going to wait for Oscar so I can go out on the cliff and try to find Rick. I'll be fine, you and Robin get some rest and I'll call you if we hear anything." she promised.  
  
As he started out the door after them, Steve turned and gave Laurie a hug, "Honey, don't let the lieutenant get to you, she's upset, she really cares about the guys and doesn't know how to handle it, I guess."  
  
"Thanks, buddy, I won't. Besides, I owe her for taking care of Rick and A.J. for me. Drive carefully!" she urged.  
  
After several hours, Laurie felt drained, the storm was still raging, the search grid had widened to no avail, and most disappointing of all, Oscar had decided she wasn't to go out until the weather improved.  
  
Steve had returned, but he was quickly back out in the storm, taking the southernmost leg of the rock-hewn cliff.  
  
Watching him get in the elevator to go back out, Laurie felt someone's gaze on her then turned to see Abby Marsh watching her. Remembering Steve's words, she tried to smile at the detective. "Abby, I'm sorry if we got off on the wrong foot. I know you care about Rick and A.J., and I'd never do anything to endanger either of them, or any of your force."  
  
The woman stared back at her, "Mrs. Simon, I've heard plenty about your heroics, and I appreciate that you were a big wheel back when. But this is now, Rick is the one in danger and I don't want you doing your cute act with me. Stay out of trouble or go back to Arizona and let the professionals find him!"  
  
Angered by the spiteful words, Laurie failed to notice Towne, Oscar and Rob standing in shock behind her. "Lt. March, what you refer to as a "cute act" is what I learned from Mom, who taught me that if you didn't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all. As for Rick being in danger, I would give my life to find him, just as he has risked his for me. I'm not going back to Arizona without him, whether you like it or not." Heading toward the elevator, she turned and added, "as for being a big wheel, if working for the best uncle in the world and caring for my family is "heroic", then I'm proud of what I did and can still do!"  
  
Laurie missed the look of pride from Oscar, then as the doors closed, all three men realized she had left their watchful eyes. "Rob, try to catch up with your mom, ok?" Oscar urged, as Towne advanced toward Abby.  
  
"What the hell was that, Abby, how dare you insult Laurie like that!" he told her, furious. Uncomfortably aware of being overheard, the detective replied, "What, every time I've heard about Mrs. Simon, she's being rescued by Rick and A.J. or by Mr. Goldman. She gets into more trouble, what's so special about her!"  
  
"Everything, Abby., For starters, Laurie being in danger is the end result of the work she did for the Government, as well as cases she and the guys worked on. As for being special, the fact is that she has saved both Rick and A.J. a number of times, sometimes on sheer willpower; and the love she gives to all of us, well, if that's not special, I don't know what is! I'm sorry you're so jealous of her; the crazy thing is she was in such awe of you. You'd better start thinking of your priorities. What's more important, Rick's life or your envy of the 11 years he's spent with Laurie!"  
  
Awareness slowly dawned in Abby Marsh's eyes, and as she struggled with the realization of what she had done, running footsteps sounded and Robbie ran in. "Uncle Oscar, Towne, I can't find Mom, and the visitor's desk attendant just told me an envelope was just handed to her when she came downstairs. I'm afraid someone's lured her into a trap!"  
  
Frantic, Oscar turned to Towne, "We've got to find her, call downstairs and find out which way she went. I'll call Steve and have him try to reach out to her. Robbie, find Rudy, we're going back out there to pick up her trail."  
  
Just then Steve came back into the waiting area, "Oscar, did someone upset Laurie just now, I found her down in the lobby; she was desperate to head toward the cliffs to look for Rick. She wanted to know when you guys were going to come with her; I made her promise to wait at the entrance. She said this was in an envelope at the visitor's desk for her." He opened the envelope to show Rick's watch, and a note:  
  
"Come to the top of the cliff near the Bay walk in 15 minutes, or your husband will be dead! Come alone or he dies!"  
  
Her uncle shook his head, "I'll tell you later, thank God you talked to her. Let's get down there!" Just then Rudy and Robbie joined them, as Abby suddenly added, "Wait a minute, I'm going with you, there's one place we haven't looked. The old cannon placements, Rick could be in one of them and safe out of the elements."  
  
Oscar looked at her, then nodded, "All right, Lt. Marsh, let's get Laurie and head that direction."  
  
As the five men and Abby rode the elevator downstairs, Laurie was waiting by the carport. Having calmed down, she was determined not to let the detective's dislike bother her. All at once, a cold sensation enveloped her, then she turned to see the face of her attacker in Arizona standing by the hospital entrance.  
  
Terrified, she started walking away from him, then ducking into the parking structure, watched as he went past her, seemingly not noticing her in the shadows. Waiting a moment, she slid out of the garage and headed toward the safety of the hospital. A hand came out of nowhere, and before she could move, the blond man had her around the throat, warning her, "Any sound, and I'll kill you right here, and then take out your brother-in-law. Understand?" She nodded, then felt herself being dragged away out of the parking lot and toward the cliffs.  
  
All the way to the road along the rocks, the man kept taunting her, while covering her mouth with his hand. Scared, she called out to both Rick and Steve, then heard Steve call back. "Laurie, honey, we're coming, don't worry, we're not going to let him hurt you."  
  
As they reached the top of the cliff road, Laurie felt the man's grip loosen, then she waited until he took the hand off her mouth to steady himself. Seizing his arm and using her weight, she tossed him over her shoulder and ran for it, not waiting to see if he was following her. Running along the edge of the bluff, she told Steve where she was, then looking back, saw a light coming up the road. Her energy almost gone, she stopped at a black mark on the rocks, then seeing tire tracks and a broken headlight, realized this was where Rick's truck had gone over.  
  
Laurie started calling Rick's name, then let out a scream as her assailant suddenly reappeared and grabbed her by the arm. "No!" she sobbed, as the man wrapped a rope around her wrists, then snarled, "you want your husband, go join him!" He pushed her, and losing her balance, Laurie fell over the edge. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Rick heard Laurie scream again, then coming to the edge of the hollow, saw her less then 6 feet away, being banged against the rocky cliff. He tried to reach her with his thoughts, "swing yourself over to the right, darlin', I'll catch you. Swing over and when you feel my arms around you, let go of the rope and scream."  
  
He saw her turn around and look for him, then holding out his arms, called "Laurie, push yourself over toward the right, now!" Laurie sobbed, "Rick!" then kicking away from the rocks, headed right for the tunnel.  
  
Catching her, Rick quickly untied her hands, then let the rope go as she let out a scream. Limping backwards, he managed to sit down, still holding her tightly in his embrace. "Rick, darling," she gasped, as he kissed her and whispered her name over and over. "Sweetheart, how did you get here, who threw you over the cliff?" he asked, feeling her shivering. "Steve flew us over, A.J.'s in the hospital just a little ways from here, oh, Rick, we've been looking for you since yesterday when Towne found him. That monster who attacked me in Arizona also tried to kill you and A.J."  
  
Rick shook his head, dazed at the turn of events. "Laurie, darlin', he went after you at home, I thought it was just A.J. and I they were after?"  
  
Suddenly they both heard Oscar yelling, then Steve called out to Laurie. "Oh, no, Rick, Oscar thinks that guy killed me, we've got to let them know we're alive!"  
  
Helping him toward the opening of the hollow, Laurie and Rick called out to Oscar, "We're here, we need a rope! " Laurie added, "Rick's leg is broken, we need a splint!"  
  
There was a pause in the wind and rain, then Robbie called "Hang on, Pop, Mom, we're sending down a rope for both of you, Uncle Steve's going to pull you up!"  
  
Hanging on to Rick, Laurie put her face against him, she felt rung out. "Hold on, my angel, we're almost out of here." he soothed, forgetting his own pain. "I'm all right, I knew you weren't gone from me, I knew I'd find you," she told him.  
  
Just then a rope dropped down in front of them, with a plastic splint attached. Rick took the rope and tied it around both of them, as Laurie put the splint around his leg.  
  
Yelling, "Ok, bring us up," Rick wrapped his arms around his wife as they edged up the slope. Laurie buried her face in his shoulder, afraid to look down as their friend slowly pulled them over the rocks, then finally across the lip of the cliff. All at once, they were on level ground, where Laurie was surprised to see Abby bend down and manage to untie the rope from around their waists.  
  
Robbie grabbed his father, then hugged him, as he helped him sit up. "Pop, I was so scared we wouldn't find you." Rick held on to his son as Oscar gathered Laurie in his arms. "Baby, are you all right, I saw you go over the edge." He held her tightly, and she saw tears in his eyes. "Oscar, I'm fine, just sore."She took a deep breath," I was so scared! I did wait for you, I did." she insisted. "I know, honey. I shouldn't have put you off like I did. Thank God Steve heard you, I should have killed that animal anyway." he said, looking at the killer being held by Towne.  
  
"No, Oscar, that's not you, let him face his failure in jail, "she assured him, as he wrapped a blanket around her. "She's right, he'll be really sorry he messed with us when Matthews finds out, Oscar." Rick added, as the paramedics put both him and Laurie on gurneys, then loaded them into the ambulance.  
  
"Oscar, uh, you and Rudy ride with them, I'll drive Steve and Rob back to the hospital." Abby offered, to their surprise.  
  
Once in the emergency room, Laurie saw Rick taken to a different treatment room, and she started to panic.  
  
"Rudy, please stay with Rick, I want to make sure he's safe." she said nervously. "Honey, it's ok, I'll go with him but you listen to Dr. Wakely, he'll be in to see you shortly." he said, giving her a hug. "I'll let Robin know you're all right, she and your Mom are on their way now." As Laurie sat back to wait, she saw Lt. Marsh standing by herself.  
  
Hoping she wouldn't notice her, Laurie looked down, then hearing someone clearing their throat, she looked up to see Abby standing next to her.  
  
"Mrs. Simon, uh, Laurie, I want to apologize, I had no right to unload on you like that. I've seen enough of Rob and Robin to know they've been brought up with a lot of love and care, and it does take someone very special to do that. I guess I'm a little envious of the family you have, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to see how much everyone loves and cares about you."  
  
"Abby, it's ok, believe it or not, I understand. I have to tell you, I've always been been a little in awe of you and the work you've done. You worked so hard to continue Towne's work, and make a name for yourself. All I can say is I had to wait so long for a family, but it was worth it! It'll be the same for you, believe me!" she said, forgetting her hurt and putting her hand on the detective's arm.  
  
"Well, you're very generous, Laurie, thank you. Now, I'm going to make sure my illustrious predecessor locked up our suspect, you get some rest and I'll be back to take your statement." Abby smiled tentatively, then turned and left.  
  
As the night turned into morning, Rick was diagnosed with a broken tibia, as well as a concussion and numerous cuts and bruises. Getting permission to put him on the same floor as his brother, Rudy headed over to see how Laurie was, only to find Robin outside, distressed. "Uncle Rudy, Mom's having trouble breathing, can you come see her?" Worried, he went into the treatment room to find Laurie hyperventilating slightly. "Honey, when did this start, why didn't you call the doctor?", he asked.  
  
"I. I'm all right, Rudy, is Rick ok, he was is such pain, I need to know." she pleaded. Sitting next to Laurie, he took her hand. "Honey, he's fine, he has a broken tibia; he'll be on crutches for about six weeks. He also has a concussion, but he's very lucky, being out of the elements, he didn't suffer from exposure or hypothermia. You need to calm down, missy, he's worried enough about you as it is."  
  
She managed to slow her breathing down, "I'm sorry, I'm just so afraid." she admitted to his surprise. "Mom, you don't have to be afraid, you're safe." Robin said, giving her a kiss. She smiled back at her daughter, "I know, I'm just a scardy-cat, darling, I'll be fine." Rudy saw the frightened look in her eyes still, and made up his mind to take care of that right now.  
  
"Robin, I'll be right back, you stay here with your mom," he told her, then kissed Laurie on the cheek and left the room. Just then there was a knock on the door, and Linda appeared, pushing A.J. in a wheelchair.  
  
"Laurie, honey, we came to see how you feel, Rudy said it would be ok," her sister-in-law said. Laurie tried to smile, "I'll be all right, just waiting to be seen by the doctor." As A.J. came closer, he saw the same fearful look in her eyes. "Honey, it's all right to be scared, you and Rick were both assaulted. Just don't hold it all in, ok?"  
  
She nodded, "all right then, you get some rest and we'll see you in the morning," he added. Waving bye to A.J., she sank back onto the pillows, as Robin told her, "Mom, Uncle Oscar told me what that murderer did, he was awful. Robbie told me he nearly killed him, because he thought he'd thrown you over the cliff."  
  
"Yes he almost did. I'm glad he didn't, because that would have turned a crook into a victim. Your Uncle is the most decent man, I wouldn't have had him waste a bullet on that scum." she said vehemently, then exhausted closed her eyes and lay back on her pillows.  
  
A knock on the door stopped their discussion then, and Robin opened it to find her father at the door. Putting a finger to his lips, he told her quietly "Robin, can you sit with your Grandmother for a moment." "Sure, Pop, that's a good idea," she whispered, then gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Rob and I will check on you two later."  
  
Wheeling himself to her side, Rick took her hand, "Laurie, darlin', I'm here." Opening her eyes, she gasped, "Rick, I was so worried, I'm even afraid to go to sleep without you now."  
  
"Sweetheart, you're safe, I won't go anywhere, I promise. No more bad dreams. "he kissed her, then managed to pull himself up onto her bed.  
  
Sighing with relief, she snuggled up to him. "Better, my Laurie?" he comforted her, stroking her face. "Yes, darling, I love you," she told him, "I have to tell you, Rick. I had a premonition of you and A.J. going over the cliff. I heard you calling his name. At first I was so upset. I didn't want any of this second sight anymore if I couldn't change things.  
  
Now," she kissed him, "I'll never complain again, because Oscar says if I hadn't seen what happened, nobody would have known where you and A.J. were!"  
  
Rick was astonished, he had called his brother's name as he was thrown from the truck. He saw the acceptance in Laurie's eyes, if she could handle it, he could. "Darlin', I don't know what to say, I don't ever want you burdened with anything like this. All I know is we're blessed. I have my sweetheart in my arms and no one is going to separate us again." He kissed her back, then caressed her and told her he loved her until she went to sleep. Secure she was safe, Rick closed his eyes; hospital regulations be hanged, he was not going to sleep without his wife.  
  
Hunting down his patient, Rick's doctor came in and found the two Simons fast asleep, as well as Robbie and Robin, each sitting on one side of their parents. Quietly backing out, he saw Rudy and Oscar waiting outside their room. "Well, I found him, like you said, he's asleep with Mrs. Simon and the two kids are asleep next to them."  
  
Oscar smiled for the first time in 48 hours. "Just as it should be, Doctor, all's right with the world. Our family is together again." 


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
"Where's Linda and Ricky, I want to start the Easter egg hunt", A.J. groused impatiently, his arm itching inside its cast. Rick chuckled, "Easy, little brother, Linda's probably changing him or something." Both brothers were ensconced in the patio, a week after their ordeal, they were still healing and getting used to inactivity.  
  
Rudy hadn't cleared them to go back to work, but fortunately most of their regular clients understood. Captain Ron came by everyday; ostensibly to check on paperwork they were assisting with but, as Laurie put it, "coming by "just as Rick might need help with getting around.  
  
Rick was grateful for the extra help, he was afraid he might topple over and hurt his wife, but he was getting pretty good with the crutches. He was watchful over Laurie, Rudy was still angry the emergency room doctor didn't see her for seven hours, Dr. Wakely had completely forgotten. When Rudy had checked her over himself, he found a bad hematoma on her left arm that could have been serious, as well as bruised ribs and several nasty cuts. Rick and Laurie were still having a hard time dealing with her being alone for more than a few minutes, but the flashbacks she had of the attack in their home were fewer. Rudy had told both of them they would ease off with time.  
  
Still healing, Laurie was allowed to do some chores herself, but the majority were still being done by Robbie and Robin. She was insistent about helping with Easter dinner though, and came out to the brothers with a tray of iced tea. "Rick, are you and A.J. comfortable? Here's some ice tea in case you're thirsty."  
  
"Sweetheart, you're going to spoil us rotten, you know. Please sit down, as soon as Oscar and Rudy come I'll round up everybody from gathering eggs. Speaking of which, have you seen Linda and Ricky?" he asked  
  
"Not since she volunteered to get some more eggs, I'll see if she's still in the barn." Laurie replied, feeling uneasy about her sister-in-law's delay. Heading quickly to the henhouse portion of the barn, she opened the door and called out, "Linda, are you..."  
  
"Laurie, don't move, just back out and get one of the guys, please!" her sister-in-law replied, frozen with fear. Laurie looked and saw Linda, holding a frightened Ricky, backed into a corner by a rattlesnake. Starting to follow her sister-in-law's request, she saw the snake start to move, then sent a mental call to Rick. Remembering a story on how a fire extinguisher could freeze a snake, she grabbed the one near the horses, then carefully stepped across the stalls to a few feet from the snake.  
  
"When I hit this thing, Linda, you take Ricky and run, I know it's scary, but just focus on moving, now!" Laurie sprayed the reptile, as Linda ran all the way out of the barn. Turning off the spray, Laurie was startled to see the snake covered in white powder, now gliding after her.  
  
Trying to back away, she tripped and fell, then screamed, "Rick! Robbie, snake!" As it came closer, she saw the barn door open, then in one moment heard a gunshot and saw the snake dead. Closing her eyes in relief, she felt arms around her, lifting her up.  
  
"Darlin', are you hurt? "Rick's voice enveloped her, and she opened her eyes to find him holding her. "I'm ok, I tripped and the snake came after me. Oh, Rick, I thought a fire extinguisher would freeze a snake...all it did was blind it for a minute."  
  
"Sweetheart, that was very brave of you, but that fire extinguisher is for electrical fires, it won't freeze a snake." Rick soothed her. Just then A.J. came in, and hugged Laurie as he thanked her. "Sis, you saved both of them, Linda can't get over how calm you were." "I'm not calm now, oh, darling, you mean the snake could still have..." she started to shake.  
  
"You're safe, Laurie, it's ok, come help me back to the patio," Rick comforted her and putting an arm around her, had her "help "him to the now decorated dinner table.  
  
Once he was seated, he drew his wife onto his lap, then cuddled and kissed her until she stopped shaking. "Better, darlin'?" he asked, seeing her smile return. "Much better," she returned, kissing him. "You slew the dragon for your lady, my knight, you get an extra piece of pie for dessert, just for that." "I'll slay any dragon for you, sweetheart, pie or no pie!" he promised  
  
"All right, all right, I don't see any Easter eggs being hid!" Rudy's voice sounded, then Rob and Robin went to help him with his contribution to the Easter feast. After being told about the near-disaster, first Rudy then Oscar hugged Laurie then praised Rick for his marksmanship.  
  
Crimson with embarrassment, he laughed at his little namesakes' crowing at the multi-colored eggs he was "finding". Linda took him from hiding place to hiding place as Robbie and Robin would call out "cold" or "hot"! Mike barked and limped from place to place as he "helped" Ricky find his prizes.  
  
When the egg hunt was done, the extended Simon family gathered in a circle to pray. Rick stood to give thanks, but found himself too choked up to speak. Robbie looked at his father, then said, "We give thanks that we've come through so much in one week, that miracles large and small have kept us safe and brought us home. We say thank you for the love that holds our family and friends together. And we pray that nothing or no one will ever tear us apart. In thy bounty through Christ our Lord, Amen"  
  
A fervent "Amen" sounded, and as plates were passed around, Rick hugged his son, "Thank you, Robbie, I couldn't have said better myself." Looking at his little brother, now holding Ricky, he added, "or done better. We are blessed." "Yes, Pop, especially for Mom, for never letting us give up hope!" Robbie said.  
  
As everyone sat down to eat, Rick caught Laurie's hand in his, and to her questioning look, whispered, "I'm giving thanks for you, darlin', you're our Easter Blessing." Her smile filled with joy, Laurie kissed his hand, and added, "and you're my Easter Miracle!" 


End file.
